1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image forming apparatus, a license determination method, and a computer-readable recording medium thereof, and more particularly to the image forming apparatus, the license determination method, and the computer-readable recording medium thereof, in which an application formed by a plurality of program modules can be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mainly in an image forming apparatus which is called an integrated function apparatus or a multi-functional apparatus, a new application can be developed or be installed even after the image forming apparatus has been shipped (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-118237). According to the image forming apparatus having this configuration, it is possible to significantly improve an enhancement of a function of the image forming apparatus and provide ease of customization of the function.
On the other hand, there is a concern that an application, in which individual distribution is possible, may be illegally used by unauthorized copying and the like. Therefore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-118237 proposes to prevent the illegal use by managing a license of the application.
Meanwhile, the configuration of the application has been flexible. A function of the application can be enhanced by a function module called a plug-in. Also, a usage pattern of a user becomes more versatile. Thus, a user may desire only a specific function to use from all functions being provided by the application. However, the license of the application has not been managed based on the usage pattern of the user.
Accordingly, since the license is granted to the user for each application, even if the user desires to use the specific function only from amongst all functions of the application, the user is charged for all functions of the entire application.
Moreover, since a license of the plug-in is given with the license of the application, a developer of the plug-in may fail to be paid for use of the plug-in.